


Nosotros

by Kscream



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pre-War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kscream/pseuds/Kscream
Summary: En ocasiones Starscream sentía que, cada vez que Skyfire lo miraba fijamente, sería capaz de conocer todos sus pecados o uno que otro secreto.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Nosotros

Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que discutieron por algo, por lo que fuera, alguna discrepancia, algún cálculo mal hecho. Si lo pensaba bien, hace mucho que no pasaba. Las diferencias que tenían ambos, aunque fueran muchas y visibles, desaparecieron a lo largo del pequeño vinculo que comenzó a crecer entre ellos.

Compatibles, si, eran compatibles. Pero, ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?, ¿En qué momento? Si se lo preguntaba y aunque lo re-formulara no sabría responderse a si mismo. Coexistir, eso, era lo que hacían mejor. El sonido de un golpe seco lo saco de su debate mental.

Por quinta vez esa semana, Skyfire había sido victima de las instalaciones, ya que estas mismas no estaban acondicionadas para su tamaño. Hace unas semanas no había problema alguno con nada, todo era perfecto. Aunque no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, debido a gestiones totalmente anexos a ellos terminaron en otra habitación un tanto más pequeña, desde ese momento comenzó el calvario para Skyfire.

-Eres ridículamente grande- Starscream soltó aquello más al aire que a su parte-naire, Skyfire por su parte sonrío e hizo un ademan a modo de “Bueno, no es mi culpa” y se sentó frente a su escritorio. –Ya sabes...- Starscream hizo una pausa algo vacilante y continuo- Eso fue lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos.

Skyfire se giró hacia Starscream encontrándose con su óptica - ¿Te acuerdas de eso?- no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que se conocieron hasta ese momento habían pasado muchas cosas buenas y/o malas, pero, juntos.

-No podría olvidar algo así- Starscream imito un tono ofendido, aunque en realidad no lo estaba. Se volvió hacia su pantalla- Nadie olvida a alguien que se tropieza con algo cada 5 segundos –agregó. Skyfire soltó una sonora carcajada y asintió.- Tienes razón Star, ¿Todavía piensas que soy “ridículamente grande”?- El transbordador lo miraba atentamente, en ocasiones Starscream sentía que cada vez que Skyfire lo miraba fijamente, sería capaz de conocer todos sus pecados o uno que otro secreto.

-Eres grande- respondió sin apartar la óptica de la pantalla – Pero no eres ridículo- Eso bastaba para Skyfire, la sinceridad en Starscream no fue algo que conociera Skyfire desde un principio, hicieron falta un par de meses para que el nivel de sarcasmo en la caja de voz del seeker vaya disminuyendo. Si Skyfire comenzara a recordar como era Starscream cuando lo conoció, y , si tuviera que describirlo diría que era >cruel, pero justo<. Demasiado a la defensiva, pero correcto y él no lo culpaba. Skyfire sabia lo difícil que era estar en esa academia y tener alas al mismo tiempo. Así que de cierta forma lo entendía.

De la misma manera, se alegraba al pensar en el gran avance que ambos lograron, desde ese día a lo que son ahora, aunque como un escalofrío en sus alas la pregunta llego a su procesador ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Qué eran exactamente ellos dos? Skyfire no negaría nunca que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, él y Starscream se volvían cada vez más cercanos. No negaría tampoco que existía un mezcla de preocupación y afecto por el otro, lo mejor de eso, es que era reciproco. Eso era lo que más le alegraba a Skyfire. Aun así la duda persistía.

Starscream por su parte, notaba como el transbordador se perdía lentamente en sus pensamientos, por más que tratara evitaba verlo tan fijamente. Nunca le ha gustado demostrar sentimientos o afecto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no los tenga. Cuando estaba junto a Skyfire se sentía distinto, como si pudiera decir lo que sea sin importar lo tonto que sonara aun así el lo escucharía. Se sentía bien. Se sentía completo y pensar así lo hacia sentir cursi mas no incomodo. Lo notaba, desde hace un tiempo lo notaba. Disfrutaba esa compañía, esa sensación de no estar solo, realmente.

Un silencio tenue se apoderó de la habitación, cuando ambos no tenían que decir llegaban los silencios. Cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos. La pregunta constante en sus procesadores, y, sin que ellos mismos lo supieran, la compartían. En cierto modo a Starscream le daba curiosidad saber la respuesta, a Skyfire por su parte le carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo es muy diferente el pensar que actuar y, como ninguno de los dos hacia “algo al respecto”, jamás podrían obtenerla.

La burbuja que el mismo silencio habría creado se rompió. -¿Quieres beber algo?- la invitación de Starscream resonó en la mente de Skyfire sacándolo de su limbo. – Es algo tarde para ir a un ba..- se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio como su compañero de cuarto sacaba lo que parecía ser, si, alto grado – Starscream eso no se puede hacer, no esta permitido, lo sabes- lo apunto y luego a la botella. El seeker frunció el ceño y sonrío.- Ya sé, ya sé. Puedo, de hecho ya lo hice- hizo una pausa mientras servía dos vasos- No debo hacerlo, lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho esta- sancionó ofreciéndole un vaso.

Skyfire no lograba entenderlo en ocasiones, no sabía cual era el afán de Starscream por crearse conflictos, mejor dicho, por hacer todo a su ley. –Ahora soy cómplice- suspiro mientras recibía el vaso. Cuando ambos estaban conversando, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Era fácil para ellos comunicarse, solían hablar demasiado, desde cosas triviales hasta lo horrible que es cada proyecto o una que otra clase. Se reían, no se podría decir que sean risas melódicas, pero lo hacían. Así mismo como avanzaba el tiempo y la platica, también lo hacía el alto grado. Resulta que no era solo una botella la que estaba escondida _ilegalmente_ , en el momento no importo mucho, luego ya Skyfire podría regañarle. Por ahora no, ahora la estaban pasando bien, al fin, después de largas semanas de trabajos y deberes.

La noche es joven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me disculpare por "esto" de ante mano, puesto que yo mismo no tengo idea si logré algún objetivo con lo poco del capitulo. Si llego hasta aquí y no le gusto, me disculpo. si quiere más, hágamelo saber. literalmente soy nuevo en esto, saludos a todos~


End file.
